HdR The true Story
by Elschel-and-Juldir
Summary: Deutsche Original-Version von LotR-True Story. Ausnahmsloses durch den Kakao ziehen der Charaktere.
1. The Story

Titel: DIE GEFÄHRTEN- THE TRUE STORY  
  
Autor: Elschel und Juldir  
  
Personen: Frodo - ist kaugummisüchtig und denkt, er sei ganz normal...  
  
Sam - er ist verknallt in Frodo  
  
Merry und Pippin - haben ein heimliches Verhältnis  
  
Gimli - ist überzeugt davon, dass er auf Frauen steht  
  
Boromir - Spitzname Bori; beweist Gimli das Gegenteil  
  
Gandalf - Spitzname Gandhelm (weil er unserem Mathelehrer ähnelt); lässt die Gefährten zur Schwulengang mutieren. Außerdem sucht er nach seinem Schroedelbuch und findet auch in seinem Tagelwerk (eigentlich Tafelwerk, aber er hat 'n Sprachfehler) keine Hilfe.  
  
Legolas - entwickelt große Gefühle für Aragorn und ist der schwulste und eitelste von allen. Außerdem glättet er seine Haare mit Schweinefett.  
  
Aragorn - ist eigentlich in Arwen und sein Schwert verknallt...  
  
Orks- mutieren mit Hilfe von Saruman zu Scheidungsrichtern, um alle Schwulen-Ehen zu verhindern  
  
Einleitung: Es geht um den Einen Ring, den Ehering, begehrt von allen Schwulen Mittelerdes. Doch nun muss Elronds Rat einberufen werden, um zu entscheiden, wer denn den Ring überhaupt gekauft hat... (Frodo sieht in dem Ring einen Ersatz für seinen verloren gegangenen Kaugummi)  
  
WARNING: Wir haben diese Geschichte mit Figuren geschrieben, die wir aus "Herr der Ringe" entliehen haben. Wir weisen darauf hin, dass wir "Der Herr der Ringe" sowie die darin vorkommenden Figuren nicht als unser geistiges Eigentum ansehen. Wir bereichern uns nicht an dieser Amateur-Fiction. Die Handlung dieser Geschichte ist von uns frei erfunden. "Der Herr der Ringe" ist und bleibt das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Alles beginnt mit Elrond's Rat... Kurz vor der Ratssitzung machte Boromir noch alle zur Schnecke, weil er wissen wollte, wer seine Kaugummis geklaut hatte. Doch keiner wollte es zugeben.  
  
Als dann schließlich alle im Kreis saßen, sollte Frodo den Ring herausholen. Alle glotzten sich an und Legolas warf einen Blick auf Aragorn. Bori erinnerte der Anblick des Ringes an seinen verlorenen Kaugummi, er leckte sich über die Lippen: "Mein Kaugummi...der war so groß!", sagte er, mit den Fingern in etwa die Größe seines Kaugummis andeutend. Frodo zeigte Suchtverhalten, denn er hatte ebenfalls keinen mehr. Er hörte schon den Ring zu ihm flüstern "Kau mich... ich schmecke guuuuut... komm heeer!"  
  
Währenddessen versuchte Elrond verzweifelt herauszufinden, wer denn nun den Ring gekauft hatte.  
  
Bori stand auf und sagte: "Ich habe den Ring vor 5 Jahren in Rohan gekauft. Dort war noch ein großes Shopping-Center. Die hatten gerade Winterschlussverkauf und ich hab ihn für 25E gekriegt. Ein Schnäppchen!"  
  
Aragorn erhob sich. "Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe ihn letztes Jahr auf der Hornburg in Helms Klamm gekauft. Und der hat nur 19,95E gekostet!", widersprach er.  
  
"Dort gibt's gar keinen Goldschmied", entgegnete Boromir.  
  
"Natürlich gibt es dort einen! Er heißt Halbarad. Ich war dabei wo er ihn gekauft hat", antwortete Legolas.  
  
"Du warst dabei?!", rief Boromir entsetzt. "Mist, jetzt glaubt mir keiner mehr, wenn er 'nen Zeugen hat...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
  
"Tja, jetzt biste sprachlos, was?", sagte Legolas schnippisch.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Legolas", zischte Aragorn auf elbisch, damit ihn ja keiner verstand (es waren ja auch kaum Elben anwesend....).  
  
"Ach, jetzt geb ich's auf, dann nehmt ihn doch." Nun war Bori beleidigt.  
  
"Aragorn hat Recht. Er hat ihn gekauft", mischte sich Gandhelm ein.  
  
"Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg. Der Ring muss vernichtet werden", beschloss Elrond. Boromir schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
  
"Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Gimli versuchte, den Ehering mit seiner Axt zu zerkloppen, was gründlich fehlschlug. Stattdessen fiel er auf seinen Schwabbel - Hintern.  
  
Vor Schreck klatschte Frodo mit dem Kopf gegen seinen viel zu großen Stuhl und fasste sich danach wehleidig an die Birne.  
  
"Diesen scheiß Ring kriegste nich so putt; Gimli Gloinssohn", sagte Elrond würdevoll. "Wir müssen irgendwo 'n Berg finden, der Sauron gehört und wo Lava drin rumfließt, und den Ring dann da reinschmeißen. Aber wo ihr den findet, kann ich euch nich sagen."  
  
"Willste jetzt 'n Gulli von Sauron anfackeln und den da reinschmeißen, damit alles explodiert und dir die Scheiße um die Ohren fliegt?!?!", schrie Bori Elrond an. "Außerdem sind die Gulli's in Mordor nur so groß." Und mit den Fingern deutete Boromir in etwa die Größe an. "Und die Orks ham nich ma Fenster in ihren Scheißhäusern, dort stinkts wie die Pest."  
  
"Dann kannst du ihn gleich in den Schicksalsberg werfen", wand Legolas ein. "Der Ring muss vernichtet werden."  
  
"Und ihr haltet euch wohl für den, der das tun soll?" Gimli regte sich auf.  
  
"Und wenn es uns misslingt, was dann?", fragte Boromir. "Was geschieht wenn Sauron kommt und uns mit'm Ausklopper auf 'n Arsch haut?"  
  
"Eher würde ich sterben, als wenn ich wegen einem Elben verhauen werde!" Gimli raste vor Wut.  
  
Elben, Zwerge und Menschen gingen aufeinander los, nur Aragorn saß ruhig auf seinem Platz.  
  
Währenddessen bildete sich Frodo ein, dass der Ring immer lauter zu ihm sprach: "Kau miiiich, ich schmecke nach Eeeeerdbeeeeer...."  
  
Dann beschloss er, sich seinen "Kaugummi" zu nehmen.  
  
"Ich nehme den Kaugummi!" Frodo stand auf, doch keiner hörte ihn, was bei seiner Piepsstimme nicht verwunderlich war.  
  
"Ich nehme ihn!!!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie er schließlich.  
  
Elrond schreckte hoch, er war inzwischen mit überschlagenen Beinen eingeschlafen. "Und übrigens, Boromir, ich habe deinen Kaugummi geklaut", erwähnte Frodo mal so nebenbei. Bori schaute entsetzt.  
  
"Ich werde dir helfen, denn alleine schaffste das sowieso nicht." Gandalf trat zu Frodo.  
  
"Sollte ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen können, so werde ich es tun." Aragorn ging zu den beiden. "Du hast mein Schwertputzmittel."  
  
Legolas, der natürlich seinen Ari nicht allein lassen wollte, sagte: "Und du hast mein Erdbeer-Shampoo."  
  
"Und meinen Rasierer!" Gimli wollte ebenfalls mitkommen. Während er sich zu den Gefährten gesellte, warf Legolas Aragorn verstohlene Blicke zu.  
  
"Du bestimmst unser aller Schicksal, kleiner Saubermann. Also muss ich wohl mitkommen. Vielleicht gibste mir ja mal irgendwann meinen Kaugummi zurück."  
  
Boromir trat zu dem Grüppchen.  
  
Sam rief: "Hey, damit das klar ist, ohne mich geht Herr Frodo nirgendwo hin!" Kam aus dem Gebüsch gekrochen und gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
  
Elrond meinte: "Selbst wenn Frodo zu einer geheimen Beratung eingeladen ist und du nicht, seid ihr nicht zu trennen."  
  
Merry und Pippin kamen herbeigestürmt. "Dann kommen wir auch mit. Basta"  
  
"9 Schwule...", murmelte Elrond. "Na, das kann ja was werden..."  
  
Frodo bekam zum Abschied von Bilbo noch ein spotbilliges H&M - Kettenhemd und ein Streichholzschwert, das nicht mal einen Käfer verletzt hätte. Und so machten sich die Gefährten auf den Weg.  
Der Weg führte über den Caradhras und durch Moria...  
  
Gandhelm, der sie (wie immer) falsch führte, brachte sie genau auf den Caradhras. Legolas vernahm plötzlich ein Jodeln.  
  
Doch was sie nicht wussten: Saruman war mal wieder auf den Turm geklettert und sang: "Weee aare the champioooons!!!!" Gandhelm sagte: "Na warte, dir zeig ich`s!" Da er Gesangsunterricht genommen hatte, rappte Gandi los: "Lose yourself in the music..."  
  
Saruman entging dies nicht, und er sang noch lauter. Doch dann gab es durch die extrem schiefen Töne seines Gesangs eine Lawine.  
  
Alle bekamen den Schnee in die Fresse und Legolas war ganz entsetzt, weil seine Frisur zerstört war.  
  
Boromir, deswegen besorgt, brüllte: "Legolas hast du Schweinefett mit?!?"  
  
"Du weißt doch, dass er keins mit hat!!!!!!", schrie Aragorn.  
  
"Wir können durch Moria gehen. Mein Vetter Balin hat massig Schweinefett!", mischte sich Gimli ein.  
  
[Währendessen schlägt Saruman in seinem Turm sein Songbook auf um ein neues Lied zu lernen...]  
  
Gandhelm sagte: "Lassen wir Frodo entscheiden, was zu tun ist."  
  
Frodo, der gerade von einem monstermäßigen Kaugummi geträumt hatte, schreckte hoch. Er antwortete Kaugummi katschend: "Wir gehen dursch die Minen von Moria."  
  
Und so liefen sie im Gänsemarsch, Gandhelm voran, zum Tor...  
  
Dort stand: "Hier wohnt Balin, die fette Sau von Moria. Wenn du ein Freund bist, sprich Schwabbel-Arsch und tritt ein!"  
  
Doch Gandhelm, der statt Schwabbel-Arsch Schrumpel-Arsch gelesen hatte, stand stundenlang davor und probierte Schimpfwörter aus. Die anderen, die genervt nahe bei saßen, hörten nur immer "Arschloch, Gulaschimitat, Idiot, Trampel, ...".  
  
Währenddessen wurde Sam noch von Aragorn fertig gemacht, weil dieser sein Schwertputzmittel in den See werfen wollte; was er auch tat. Daraufhin wurde Aragorn sauer und latschte dem Pony in den Arsch, so dass dieses erschrocken wegrannte. "Beweg deinen fetten Arsch, du dämliches Lutz- Vieh!", rief Aragorn noch hinterher.  
  
Boromir hatte auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkt, dass er Gimli sehr süß fand. Merry und Pippin kuschelten sowieso schon die ganze Zeit. Und Sam begrabschte Frodo dauernd, was dieser erst lästig fand, dann aber Gefallen daran fand. Gandhelm hoffte verzweifelt, dass er dort auf seinen Ex Gollum treffen würde, den er immer noch vergötterte.  
  
Legolas unternahm inzwischen Flirtversuche mit Aragorn, der nach 20 Anmachen endlich mal reagiert hatte.  
  
Als Gandalf auf einen Stein sank und murmelte: "In der DDR war das alles noch anders...und besser...", schlug Frodo vor, er solle doch mal Schwabbel- Arsch auf elbisch sagen. Gandalf, der nun schon so ziemlich alle Schimpfwörter ausprobiert hatte, sagte "Mellarsch!" Das Tor öffnete sich.  
  
Alle hopsten rein, weil es langsam kalt geworden war. Drinnen bekam Gimli einen Heulkrampf, weil alle seine Verwandten abgekratzt waren.  
  
Legolas zog einen Pfeil aus dem Kopf eines Toten und sagte (Blitzmerker): "Orks!" Plötzlich zog ein übergroßes Tintenfischvieh Frodo an den Beinen, so dass er voll auf die Fresse flog und sein Kaugummi aus seinem Mund fiel. Während er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, schrie er nur immer wieder: "Mein Kauguuuuummiiiiiiii!!!!"  
  
Aragorn, der gerade nach seinem Schwertputzmittel tauchen wollte, fuchtelte mit seinem Schwert rum und befreite somit Frodo, der von Bori aufgefangen wurde. Währenddessen versuchte Legolas ständig, seinen Ari vor dem Vieh zu beschützen und es totzuschießen, doch er traf nie. Bis einer seiner Pfeile an Gimlis Schwabbel-Arsch abprallte, eine Kurve flog und das Vieh genau in die Nase traf. Daraufhin spuckte es das Schwertputzmittel aus.  
  
Somit hatten sie alles was sie wollten, Frodo zog noch schnell seinen Kaugummi aus'm Dreck und steckte ihn wieder in seinen Mund.  
  
Bori nahm Gimli in seinen Arm, Merry und Pippin umarmten sich, Legolas zog seinen Ari mit sich, Sam und Frodo klammerten sich aneinander und alle rannten zusammen in die Dunkelheit [Außer Gandhelm, er rannte allein, weil er seinen Ex noch nicht gefunden hatte].  
  
Im Dunkeln hörte man 2 stöhnende Stimmen. Und als Gandhelm seine Ikea-Lampe wieder anmachte, zog Aragorn sich schnell an und Legolas, der mit ihm in einer Ecke gestanden hatte, guckte gaaaaanz unschuldig.  
  
Gandhelm, der davon nichts mitgekriegt hatte, sagte: "Ich glaube, bald tappen wir im Dunkeln, meine Verlängerungsschnur reicht nicht mehr lange."  
  
Daraufhin liefen sie wieder mal im Gänsemarsch los. Bis sie irgendwann an eine Stelle kamen, an die sich Gandi nicht mehr erinnern konnte: "Also in der DDR sah das alles noch anders aus."  
  
Alle setzten sich hin. Boromir neben Aragorn, dahinter stand Legolas und blickte eifersüchtig auf die beiden herab, wobei ihm schon der Arsch vor Wut rauchte. Merry und Pippin schmissen sich in eine Ecke und knutschten rum. Gimli saß daneben und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sam und Frodo kamen sich langsam näher. Bis Frodo sich neben Gandi setzte und ihn fragte, welches Schleicher-Vieh ihnen ständig hinterher kroch. "Das ist mein Ex, Gollum.", sagte Gandi nur. "Du bist auch schwul????" Frodo war entsetzt. Doch dann hielt er mit Gandhelm ein laaanges Gespräch über Schwulen- Beziehungen, bis Gandi endlich wieder einfiel, wo sie lang mussten.  
  
Dann schwulten sie eine Treppe runter, und Gimli rannte in eine Kammer, kloppte seinen Kopf gegen einen Stein und schrie: "Fuckin' Bullshit!! Mein Vetter ist tot!"  
  
Alle kamen Arm in Arm reingeschlendert. Außer Bori und Gandhelm, der festgestellt hatte, dass er sich doch lieber jemand anderen als Gollum nehmen sollte.  
  
Gandi fand neben dem Stein seine tote Schwiegermutter, die sich sein Schroedel-Buch vor 15 Jahren ausgeliehen hatte.  
  
Er nahm das völlig verstaubte Buch in die Hand und Seiten fielen heraus. "Wie hat die denn mein Buch behandelt?!" Gandhelm war entsetzt.  
  
Legolas fragte Aragorn: "Hat dir das vorhin gefallen?" Aragorn nickte nur.  
  
Pippin untersuchte währenddessen ein Skelett, das über den Rand eines Brunnens hing.  
  
Weil er aber zu tollpatschig war, ist das Vieh rückwärts, mitsamt Eisenkette, den Brunnen runtergeflogen. Gandhelm schnauzte ihn an: "Trampel!" Die anderen schrieen im Chor: "Idiot!"  
  
"Ich wusste, dass das mit so vielen Schwulen nichts werden kann...", murmelte Gandi vor sich hin. "Musst du gerade sagen!", meckerten die anderen auf ihn rum. Doch das alles wurde von Trommelschlägen unterbrochen und Gandhelm drehte sich langsam und geschockt zu ihnen um: "Mein Herd ist noch an!"  
  
Bori wollte gerade die Tür zuschlagen, als schon Pfeile an ihm vorbeizischten.  
  
Massenweise Orks kamen angerannt und wurden von ihnen niedergemetzelt. Bis ein riesiges, unförmiges Vieh durch die Tür kam.  
  
"Das ist mein Herdmonster!!!", schrie Gandi. Dieses ging sofort auf Frodo los, und versuchte mit einem spitzen Ding sein H&M - Kettenhemd putt zu machen. Frodo wurde ohnmächtig, weil er dachte, es hätte dies geschafft. Als das Vieh dann endlich besiegt war, packte Aragorn Frodo an den Haaren und zog ihn hoch, so dass er ihm beinahe das Genick brach.  
  
Sam rief: "Er lebt! Jaaa!" Und knutschte Frodo ab. Gimli, immer noch fest davon überzeugt, dass er nicht schwul war, hielt sich die Augen zu.  
  
Schnell rannten alle raus und in einen dunklen Flur, wo erneut so 'ne dämlichen Orks auf sie warteten. Diese wollten sich gerade auf das Frischfleisch stürzen, als von weitem Feuer zu sehen war. "Shit, jetzt kommt meine Pizza!", sagte Gandalf. "Ihr dürft den Herd nie anlassen, sonst wird eure auch zu einem Monster, wie meine...Abendessen is schon mal gestrichen." Merry und Pippin waren über den letzten Satz am meisten geschockt.  
  
Sie rannten und rannten, bis Boromir, zum Trampel mutiert, fast einen Abgrund hinunterflog, doch er wurde von Legolas festgehalten. Bori knallte voll mit seinem Arsch auf Legolas drauf, der fast keine Luft mehr bekam und anfing zu hecheln.  
  
Aragorn und die anderen waren schon voraus und eine Treppe hinunter gerannt. Legolas, der unbedingt hinter Ari laufen wollte, sprang von oben fast auf dessen Kopf, landete aber doch direkt hinter ihm. Gandi rappte schon die ganze Zeit "Lose yourself..." und als Aragorn ihn anschnauzte, was das solle, sagte er, es mache ihm Mut.  
  
Die Treppe war inzwischen vor ihnen durchgebrochen. Legolas hopste auf die andere Seite, Gandhelm nach ihm, Merry und Pippin in Boromirs Armen, Sam wurde von Aragorn geschmissen und Gimli wollte unbedingt allein springen.  
  
Das schaffte er jedoch nicht, und Legolas riss ihm fast den Bart aus, als er ihn hochziehen wollte. Aragorn und Frodo waren noch auf der anderen Seite, als ein Stein hinter ihnen runterkrachte und sie nur noch auf einem kleinen Block standen. Dieser schwankte hin und her, schließlich nach vorn, zu der Seite hin, wo die anderen standen. Legolas drängte sich vor Gandhelm, starrte Aragorn an und schrie: "Komm!!" Aragorn sprang rüber und landete in Legolas` Armen. [Frodo wurde von Gandhelm aufgefangen.] Dieser knutschte ihn sofort ab, überglücklich, dass er noch lebte. "Willst du mich heiraten?", keuchte er. Doch Aragorn hörte nicht zu, sondern schnappte sich Frodo und rannte weiter. Als alle am Ende der Brücke standen, blieb Gandhelm mitten auf der Brücke stehen. "Meine Verlängerungsschnur reicht nicht mehr!"  
  
Die anderen drehten sich entsetzt um. Plötzlich kam eine balrogartige Pizza angeschwebt. Gandhelm kämpfte verzweifelt gegen seine verkohlte Pizza, doch sie schlug ihm mit ihrem Kochlöffel seine Ikea - Lampe aus der Hand. Mit einem letzten Hieb ließ sie ihn abstürzen, sodass er sich mit seinen Fingern am Rand der zerbrochenen Brücke festklammern musste. Er sagte nur noch: "Abendessen futsch..." Dann stürzte er mit der Pizza in die Tiefe. Die restlichen Gefährten rannten nach draußen.  
  
Alle heulten rum, weil sie nun keine Pizza mehr essen konnten. Außer Aragorn, der damit beschäftigt war, sein geliebtes Schwert zu putzen.  
  
"Legolas", rief Aragorn. Dieser rannte zu ihm und Aragorn sagte: "Ja, ich will dich heiraten." Legolas strahlte und steckte ihm einen Verlobungsring auf den Finger.  
  
Frodo hatte sich entfernt, weil er einen Heulkrampf wegen seiner verlorenen Kaugummi-Pizza hatte. Doch dann machten sich alle auf den Weg nach Lorien.  
  
Als sie durch die Wälder wanderten, hörte Frodo eine weibliche Stimme: "Frodooo, willst du einen One-Night-Stand? "  
  
Er erschrak. "Ich bin doch schwul.", dachte er sich.  
  
Sam fragte ihn: "Herr Frodo, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Frodo wollte noch antworten "Ja, Liebling", doch dann hatte er auf einmal einen Pfeil vor seinen Glubsch-Augen. Aragorn, der den Elben vor sich erkannte, sagte: "Haldir von Lorien. Legolas und ich sind verlobt." Und er hob seine Hand mit dem Verlobungsring.  
  
"Verlobt? Seid ihr etwa alle schwul?", entgegnete er, selber schwul sprechend.  
  
Die Gefährten nickten, außer Gimli.  
  
"Kommt, sie erwartet euch. Aber dem Zwerg müssen wir die Augen verbinden. Sonst bekommt er einen Schock von den rumknutschenden schwulen Pärchen.", fuhr Haldir fort. Celeborn schritt mit Galadriel die Treppe herunter. "Ihr sind acht. Quatsch, hier sind acht, sorry.", sagte er in Zeitlupe zu den Gefährten.  
  
Aragorn dachte: "Hoffentlich sieht die nicht, dass ich schwul bin..."  
  
"Ich sehe, du bist schwul." Galadriel blickte Aragorn an. Dieser hob die Hand an die Stirn und dachte: "Scheiße..."  
  
Sie sah jedem in die Augen und bemerkte, dass alle schwul waren. Boromir fing an zu heulen: "Ja, ich bin in Gimli verliebt..."  
  
Legolas lief mit einer Karaffe durch die Gegend. "Ein Hochzeitslied für uns. Was singen sie? Mein Herz vermag es nicht zu übersetzen. Denn meine Gedanken sind bei Aragorn." Er drehte sich zu Frodo. Dieser lehnte sich zurück und dachte: "Ach, mein Sam..." Währenddessen führte Boromir ein langes Gespräch mit Aragorn: "Ich liebe Gimli. Er ist so...süß, und der Bart ... so sexy!" Aragorn sagte nichts, rollte nur mit den Augen: "Und ich dachte, ich hab 'nen schlechten Geschmack..." So ging es noch lange weiter.  
  
Als alle schon eingepennt waren, Arm in Arm natürlich, stand Frodo auf und folgte Galadriel, die wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend rannte. Er musste ganz schön lossprinten, damit er sie einholen konnte, und flog dabei volle Kanne über Merry und Pippin. (Trampel!!!) In ihrem Spiegel bemerkte er zum ersten Mal, dass er ganz schöne Glubsch-Augen hatte. Geschockt stolperte er nach hinten. Deswegen gab ihm Galadriel auch in einer kleinen Phiole Augentropfen mit. Sie sagte, diese würden seine Augen etwas verkleinern.  
  
Also ruderten sie am nächsten Tag los. Gimli hatte darauf bestanden, mit Legolas in einem Boot zu sitzen, weil er auf keinen Fall mit Boromir fahren wollte. Legolas bekam einen Heulkrampf, weil er sich unbedingt mit Aragorn eins teilen wollte. Er hörte erst auf, als Aragorn ihm versprach, auch ganz dicht bei ihm zu fahren.  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie Getrampel vom Ost-Ufer und Stimmen erklangen. Sie hörten sich an wie ... Let's go to bed (von den No Angels): "Scheidungsrichteeeer, babe! Scheidungsrichteeeeer!"  
  
Aragorn sagte: "Shit, die wollen uns scheiden lassen!" Legolas drehte sich erschrocken um: "Was?!?!" Sie passierten die Argonath. Von weitem sahen sie einen großen Felsen aufragen. "Dort ist unsere Kirche.", sagte Aragorn zu Legolas und mit dem Finger auf den Fels deutend. Sie ruderten ans Ufer. Boromir saß gekränkt da und blickte plötzlich auf: "Wo ist Gimli?" Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern. "Och menno...", Boromir war traurig.  
  
Gimli meckerte rum: "Lauter Schwule hier...das hält man ja nicht aus...dauernd Knutschi hier, Knutschi da...ich krieg hier noch ne Meise..."  
  
"Halts Maul Gimli, wir lieben uns nun mal.", entgegnete Aragorn. Legolas kam zu ihm: "Das hast du schön gesagt, mein Schatz." Legolas blickte sehnsüchtig in den Wald. "Wie wär's Ari, wenn wir...du weißt schon...vorgezogene Hochzeitsnacht...hehehe...dort in die Büsche?" "Nene, Gimli ist schon so auf 180, wenn der uns dann noch erwischt", widersprach Aragorn. "Och Ari...", Legolas warf böse Blicke zu Gimli.  
  
Merry fragte: "Wo ist Frodo?"  
  
"Boromir ist bei ihm", antwortete Aragorn.  
  
Währenddessen versuchte Boromir verzweifelt, Frodo den Ehering abzunehmen, um ihn Gimli zum Valentinstag zu schenken. Frodo, tramplig wie er war, klatschte hin und zog sich eine Aldi-Tüte über den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, er wäre unsichtbar. Boromir, genauso dämlich, glaubte dies auch noch und wollte zum Lager zurückrennen. Doch dann flog er volle Tonne über den "unsichtbaren" Frodo drüber und heulte los, weil er einen mikroskopisch kleinen Kratzer am Knie hatte. Frodo knallte auf den Steinplatten hin und war schon wieder dabei in Tränen auszubrechen, als Aragorn kam. Frodo trat zurück und sagte: "Hau ab, du willst mir auch wieder meinen Kaugummi-Ring mopsen!" Aragorn streckte die Hand aus und eine russische Stimme ging von dem Ring aus: "Aragorn!" Er drückte Frodo den Russen-Ring in seine Patschhände und antwortete: "Nimm ihn, das ist eh nur eine Raubkopie aus Polen." In dem Moment kamen die Scheidungsrichter den Berg hochgestürmt. Frodo machte sich (wie immer) aus dem Staub und Aragorn präsentierte den Scheidungsrichtern sein frisch poliertes Schwert.  
  
Frodo stürmte den Berg runter und, natürlich, stolperte und flog erneut auf die Fresse, wobei er seinen Kaugummi, den er sich gerade in den Mund gesteckt hatte, wieder verlor. Jammernd zog er sich hinter einen Baum zurück.  
  
Merry und Pippin, die unbedingt wollten, dass Sam und Frodo heiraten, lenkten die Scheidungsrichter ab indem sie mit ihnen Fange spielten. Als sie dann fast erwischt wurden, kam Boromir angetrampelt. Er metzelte fast alle ab, doch weil er zu blöd war, auszuweichen, bekam er drei Pfeile von dem Scheidungsrichter reingeschossen.  
  
Merry und Pippin, die schließlich doch gefangen wurden, ließen sich von den Scheidungsrichtern tragen, weil sie zu faul waren, bis nach Isengard zu laufen.  
  
Gimli, Legolas und Aragorn hatten Boromirs Horn gehört und Aragorn stürmte sofort los, wobei er Legolas fast umrammelte.  
  
Aragorn lieferte sich noch einen Kampf mit Lurtz, der ihn angrinste und sein Schwert klauen wollte. Deswegen schlug Ari ihm auch den Schädel ab. Dann rannte er zu Boromir. Dieser bat ihm, Gimli zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Als Boromir Aragorn eine Weile am Nacken befummelt hatte und schließlich tot war, küsste Aragorn Boromir auf die Stirn.  
  
Legolas, der gerade kam und dies sah, sagte zu Aragorn mit einer zutiefst verletzten Miene: "Du gehst fremd?" Gimli bemerkte dann (na endlich!), dass er in Boromir die ganze Zeit verknallt war.  
  
Währenddessen stand Frodo am Ufer des Anduin und flennte: "Welches Kleid soll ich denn nun bei Legolas' und Aragorns Hochzeit tragen? Blau oder rosa? Ich denke rosa, aber blau unterstreicht meine Augen...Und Samt oder Seide? Och man, immer muss ich so 'ne Entscheidungen treffen...Gandhelm, wenn du mir doch nur helfen könntest..." Er stieg ins Boot und ruderte los.  
  
Sam kam angerannt. "Ich will das rosa Kleid! Ich! Ich! Ich!" Frodo flüsterte: "Nein, Sam..." Zach sprang in dem Fluss um zu Frodo zu schwimmen, wobei er fast ersäufte. Frodo zog ihn hoch. "Wir können doch eine Doppelhochzeit machen!" Sam war überglücklich und sie umarmten sich.  
  
"Aragorn, Gimli, kommt! Frodo und Sam haben das östliche Ufer erreicht!" Legolas blickte Aragorn an, der sich die von Boromir geklaute Armschiene anschnallte. "Du hast nicht vor, ihnen zu folgen?", fuhr Legolas fort.  
  
"Ihr Schicksal liegt nicht länger in unseren Händen. Komm, wir heiraten, falls wir jetzt die Zeit finden. Aber vorher jagen wir die bekloppten Scheidungsrichter, schon weil sie Merry und Pippin gemopst haben.", entgegnete Aragorn und gab Legolas einen Kuss.  
  
Gimli schaute traurig drein, er hätte das am liebsten mit Bori gemacht...  
  
Dann wandte Aragorn sich ab. "Nur leichtes Gepäck.", sagte er, packte sich selbst 20 Schwerter ein und rannte los. Legolas, sein ganzer Lippenstift war verschmiert, warf Gimli vernichtende Blicke zu. "Fass ihn nicht an, das ist meiner!"  
  
Doch Gimli lief schon hinter Aragorn hinterher. Der eifersüchtige Legolas wollte aber bei Ari sein und schubste auf seinem Weg zu ihm Gimli gegen einen Baum.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
[Unsere erste Story! Schreibt uns, was ihr darüber denkt] 


	2. Important

Hi Leute!  
  
Danke an die bisherigen Reviewer, die sich durch diesen "Klotz von Buchstaben" durchgearbeitet haben.  
  
Wir haben die Story noch einmal korrigiert.  
  
"Die zwei Türme" ist gerade in Arbeit. Wir werden die Story wahrscheinlich in mehreren Kapiteln veröffentlichen.  
  
Eins haben wir schon fertig.  
  
Das kriegt ihr aber erst zum Lesen, wenn mehr Reviews kommen, also seid nicht so schreibfaul! *ggg* 


End file.
